During transport and storage of bananas, starting at the moment of harvesting until delivery to the distribution network and directly to the consumer, it is necessary to pack bananas for different modes of ripening and storage, at various points in the process. Bananas are usually harvested when they are unripe (green), and stored at a temperature between 56° F. and 59° F. They can be stored in such a way for a sufficiently long time.
To activate the banana ripening process, the temperature is usually increased to 60° F.-62° F. and/or the composition of the gas medium surrounding the bananas is changed by adding ethylene to it. Ethylene, combined with an increased temperature, contributes to the beginning of the banana ripening process.
The standard procedure for activating the ripening process is as follows: Bananas in boxes are placed inside a gas treatment facility chamber, where they are held for 2-3 days. The composition of atmosphere inside the chamber is: 5% oxygen; 5% carbon dioxide; 0.5-1.5% ethylene; the rest is nitrogen. Later, the bananas are removed from the gas treatment chamber, and allowed to ripen for 7-10 days.
Different innovations are known from the Prior Art that relate to methods for bananas storage and packing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,658, “Method for packaging, storing and ventilating produce”, Raudalus et al, issued Sep. 17, 1996, a container system is described that is intended for transportation and storage of bananas. The system includes the external tare, internal container, and a flexible bag positioned inside the container, in which the bananas are placed. The container has holes for ventilation, while the flexible bag has means for opening and closing. Such a design provides for the required ventilation and temperature for banana storage. The ability to open the bag allows ethylene to be delivered inside the bag, which activates the banana ripening process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,711, “Method of producing a container of bananas and method of transferring bananas”, Rodriguez et al, issued Apr. 8, 1997, a method for manufacturing a container for transportation and storage of bananas is described. The method utilizes a flexible internal container that is inserted into the external tare prior to placing banana clusters into it. The banana clusters are placed in layers, with gaps between them created with filling gaskets. Such placement of bananas can provide for ventilation and an even temperature throughout the entire inner space of the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,293, “Packaging respiring biological material with atmosphere control member”, De Moor, issued Jan. 11, 2000, packaging is described which provides for required gas composition during storage of fruits and vegetables and other respiring biological materials. Part of the packaging is made as a gas-permeable membrane, which has selective properties, ie, lower oxygen permeability as compared to carbon dioxide. The membrane provides optimum conditions for storing bananas because oxygen is delivered into a package from the external environment, while carbon dioxide, which is released during the ripening process, is removed from the packaging.
Known methods for packaging bananas do not allow the process of ripening to begin without repacking and forced change of the atmosphere inside the package, since these processes require different gas compositions.
The invention claimed herein is directed at simplifying the method for packaging bananas for the purpose of their ripening, and for providing a longer shelf-life during the ripening stage.